The Runaway
by TRUMAN'S SHELL
Summary: Ben follows through on a promised punishment, making Jax run off.Joe goes after her and hopes he can catch her before she does anything else. This is my ninth Joe and Jax story. Please read and review. Warning: Spanking of a minor


"Why did she do it?" Joe was thinking as he rode to get his father. It was less than a month since Ben had made his promise to tan her in front of the entire school if she started another fight. Jax was going to be humiliated, but Joe couldn't figure a way around this. If he didn't get Pa, Miss Jones would only send someone else. He hoped with all his might that Pa wasn't home. He rode into the yard and his father walked out of the barn to see who was there.

Ben looked in his son's eyes and knew what happened. He saddled Buck and rode towards the school with his son in tow.

"What happened?" Ben asked.

"Dennis heard what you said a few weeks ago and wanted to see her get in trouble. He's still mad about that stupid dare he lost. So he teased her until she couldn't resist the urge to hit him. I was going to punch him, but she beat me to it. She only punched him once, but Miss Jones said that was more than enough. Dennis had it planned Pa, he had six boys waiting to catch her if she ran. Pa please don't tan her in front of the school, she'll be humiliated."

"Joseph, she knew the consequences and now she has to face them," Ben said. He never thought his daughter would test his resolve so early, but then this was Jax he was talking about. Jax loved to push the limits to their breaking point.

Jax sat in the school house waiting for Pa to come. She was not going to cry or beg, no matter how hard he tanned her. She was thankful that she was wearing petticoats today, they should cushion the spanks. At that moment a horrible thought ran through her mind, at home Pa always made her take them off. He wouldn't do that, at least she hoped. She also hoped he took pity on her and gave the real punishment when they got home.

It was stupid to punched Dennis. He set this whole thing up, making her plan of running if she got into a fight in school impossible. Dennis had the the last six boys she had fought there to make sure she didn't runaway. They held her while another one went to get Miss Jones. She wouldn't listen to Joe and Billy Martin about Dennis. She just sent Joe home to get their father. Miss Jones grabbed her by the ear and pulled her inside to await her doom. She looked out the window and saw her Pa riding into the school yard. He walked into the school and said two words,

"Let's go."

Jax followed her father out the school house door like she was a prisoner about to be executed. He sat on the front step and bent her over his knee. She heard a lot of the boys snickering. With his first spank, Jax realized that he wasn't going to go easy on her, and the petticoats weren't going to help. His hard hand delivered fourteen spanks after that. Jax did ok until the tenth spank and she started crying, but still didn't beg him to stop like she would have at home. The tanning over, he stood her up on the step.

Jax refused to look at anyone, still hearing the boys snickering. She walked into the school and ran out the back door. She wasn't going to school ever again, but Pa would never let her stay home. She had to runaway.

"Joe, go get your sister," Ben said.

Joe walked into the school only to find it empty. He walked back out and said,

"Pa, it's empty."

"She'll come home when she calms down. We'll leave Miss Lily here," Ben said. He looked at Miss Jones and said,

"Is there any more punishment you would like Jax to have?"

"Please keep her home for the next two days," Miss Jones said.

"Do you mind if I take Little Joe home with me?"

"No."

Ben walked out of the school yard. Joe saddled his horse while his father saddled Jax's horse. He wanted Miss Lily ready when her stubborn owner was ready to swallow her pride and come home.

Jax watched her father and brother leaving the school yard. Miss Jones and the rest of the students went back into the classroom. She wanted to make sure no one would see her as she took her horse and left. She wished she had blankets and some food, but she knew exactly where she was going and she would make it there by sun up.

Back at the Ponderosa Joe did all of Jax's chores thinking she would be home any minute. Each hour ticked by slowly and by supper Ben vowed to give her another tanning the moment she walked through the door. By eight o'clock Ben was starting to get worried. He sent Adam and Hoss to look for her in the usual places, but she wasn't there. At that point Ben turned his attention to his youngest,

"Where else would she go?"

"I don't know," Joe said with tears in his eyes. He knew at this point his sister wasn't coming back unless she was dragged kicking and screaming. Her stupid pride wouldn't allow it.

"Adam, go into town tell Sherriff Coffee what happened and ask him get some people together help us find her," Ben said.

"Hoss saddle the horses and get set up for about a three day trip. She knows this area too well for us to catch her easily. I really don't think she'll leave the Ponderosa," Ben said, finally turned his attention to Joe. Joe was sitting there crying silently.

"I want you to stay here in case she comes back."

"Pa I have to go, she'll listen to me," Joe pleaded.

"I'm going to have my hands full the minute I find her. Her pride won't make this easy."

"You shouldn't have tanned her in front of the school," Joe accused.

Ben walked away and was thinking the exact same think. He should have realized his mule headed daughter would do this.

**Jax:**

Jax rode all night and was bone tired when she rode into a town. She took her horse to the livery and fell asleep in the straw.

Fifteen year old, Nate Woods walked into the livery about an hour later and found the little girl sleeping peacefully in the straw. She looked like an angel with her brown curls covering her face. She had to be a runaway. He could relate to her because he ran away from home more than once about that age. He decided to let her sleep going about his duties. The little girl woke up a few hours later.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" He asked.

"Yes," Jax said uneasily looking at tall thin boy who had fiery hair and green eyes like Joe.

"I fed your horse. She's beautiful."

"Thank you, her name is Miss Lily. I don't have any money to pay you," Jax said honestly.

"I know that," Nate said smiling, "I'm Nate."

"I'm Jax. Did I make it to Dayton?"

"Yes, are you looking for family?"

"No."

"So what are you doing all alone?" Nate asked.

"Just am," Jax said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, you need to pay me for the feed somehow," Nate said handing here a pitchfork. He was amazed when she knew how to use it. Looking at her clothes her family had money and he doubted that she had done a day's work in her life. He had to chuckle. Jax looked at him trying not to glare.

"What's so funny?"

"Looking at you, I would have bet my life that you'd never done a day's work in your life."

"Well, I was raised that you have to earn your keep. Chores were expected to be finished without argument. Do you know where I could get a job?"

"How old are you?"

"Twelve."

"You look like you are about ten," Nate accused.

"Everyone says that."

"Let me ask my Ma about a job, I really need some help here."

"Really?"

"Yes and it looks like you can handle yourself. Keep working and I'll be right back," Nate ran into the house and his mother was sitting there.

"You'll never guess what I found in the livery."

"Another runaway."

"Yes, but it's a little girl."

"Little girl?"

"I know, I was absolutely shocked, but there she was, laying there like an angel. Ma, she's beautiful and believe it or not she can work. So can we follow the usually plan?"

Since, Nate had run away the Woods would take in runaways until they were ready to go home. Most times it would be about a week before they would get homesick and leave. The children usually earned their keep by working in the livery.

"Of course, I don't know what we're going to do about clothes."

"I don't think she's the type of girl who would mind wearing boy's cloths," he said walking back to the livery.

Nate really liked the little girl; she always said what was on her mind and didn't let anything scare her. That afternoon a snake slithered into the barn. She walked right up to it, picked it up, and walked away with it in her hand. As she was half way out of the livery she asked,

"I don't want the snake to die. Can I take to the bushes over there?"

"Sure. You are the first girl I have ever met that didn't scream when she saw a snake."

"I'm more of a tomboy than a girl, not that my family would ever accept that. Most days my twin does most days."

"You have a twin and you still ran away?"

Jax cursed internally and said,

"I didn't runaway."

"Don't worry; I won't make you go home until you are ready."

"Guess you'll have to wait until I'm an adult or my Pa finds me."

"Is he looking?"

"Probably, but he won't think of this town."

"Why?"

"Too small. He would assume that I would go to the big city and get lost. I've already went to San Francisco with Joe. The big city really is't a place for kids."

"So came here because you thought you would be safer?"

"I hoped and as usual, I'm right. Two days away from home and I have a job."

"What is your Ma going to say about all this?"

"Not much. She died when I was five," Jax said sadly.

"My Pa died when I was eleven," Nate said.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters," Jax asked wanting to change the subject.

"One older brother, who loves to tell me what to do, how about you?"

"Two older brothers, but only one tells me what to do. Joe was born ten minutes before me. So he tells me I have three older brothers. Where's your brother?"

"He's town sheriff," Nate said and the horrified look on Jax's face made him add, "Don't worry, he'll give you time to make up your mind. He learned with me that coming after a runaway doesn't work. Each time I ran away he'd find me the next day and tan my hide for running away, only to have me run off again the next time I did something wrong. After the fourth time, he didn't follow me. I was on the road for five days without any food; I ended up in jail in Virginia City for stealing."

"So you couldn't find anyone to help you?"

"No. I kept thinking he was coming after me and to be honest I wanted him too. I was so relieved when he walked into that sheriff's office; I didn't care how bad the tanning was going to be because I was ready to go home. I loved my family too much to leave them forever."

Jax wiped tears for her eyes.

"You ok?"

"Yeah," Jax said and got back to work. He was right it was only her second day and she wanted to go home. The lingering ached in her backside reminded her why she was here. She was never walking back into that school house.

"So do you want to tell me why you left home yet?"

"Not unless you'll fire me if I don't."

"No, you'll tell me when you're ready. Come on you earned yourself some supper," Nate said smiling.

Nate's house was beautiful. His mother loved French furniture with the undersized legs and white decoration. The walls were covered with powder blue wallpaper white delicate swirls, everything matching and beautiful. Jax wondered if Hoss could fit in some of the petite furniture. Jax thought this is what her house would like if her mother was still alive.

"Mrs. Woods, your house is lovely," Jax said.

"Thank you my dear. It is nice to have a young lady's' opinion. My boys don't appreciate it."

At that moment Nate's older brother walked in. Like Nate he had fiery red hair and green eyes. The major difference was how big he was. Hoss wasn't much bigger.

"Another stray?" he asked.

"Yes," Mrs. Woods said smiling.

"Where you from kid?" he asked.

"George, she's not ready to tell us that yet," Mrs. Woods said.

"I bet I could guess," Sheriff George Woods said smiling. That morning he had received a telegram from Virginia City about a lost little girl.

"I bet you'd be right. Sheriff Coffee must have sent wires all around," Jax snapped.

"Guess I know why you ran away. I bet your mouth has caused you to have more than one tanning in your life," George said harshly.

"Yes sir. Please excuse my behavior, it was uncalled for," Jax said.

"It's fine. Just realize I'll tan your hide if you misbehave."

"Yes sir," Jax said.

She looked over at Nate, who rolled his eyes and mouthed,

"Told ya so."

Jax could help but giggle, drawing George's attention to his brother sitting next to him. Nate was looking at his plate eating. The rest of supper was like her house. George told his family about his day and asked Nate how many horses they had boarded. He also asked if he finished all the chores he set for him that morning. The answer brought tears to her eyes.

"Always assuming the worst," Nate said.

"Years of experience," George answered back smiling.

"Are you ok my dear," Mrs. Woods asked.

"They just reminded me of my brothers."

"So why did you leave home Miss Cartwright," George asked knowing his mother would stop her foolishness and send her home. Little girls had no right to run away. For boys, it was only natural to run away at some point.

"You're Ben Cartwright's daughter?" Mrs. Woods asked.

"Yes ma'm, how do you know my Pa?"

"My husband had business ventures with him."

"Oh."

"He must be going out of his mind with worry."

"Probably," Jax said nonchalantly.

"Why did you leave home darling? "

"I would rather not say. Sheriff Woods did you wire Sheriff Coffee back?"

"No, I followed what my family believes about letting runaways make up their own minds about going home."

"Thank you, sir."

"Miss Cartwright, I expect you stay here to make up your mind," George said pointing his fork at her.

"Yes, sir."

"To ensure that the livery will be locked every night. So if you leave, it will be on foot. I promise you this; I would not like the trouble of finding you. Neither would you."

"Yes, sir."

"Come on Jax, let's finish evening chores," Nate said taking his new friend's arm.

"Out of the pan and into the fire," Jax said miserably.

"Don't worry, he didn't tell the other Sheriff where you were. He doesn't lie, but his threat is just as true."

"Well, I guess that's one positive thing."

"So why did you run away?"

"It's so embarrassing."

"I won't judge you and I promise not to laugh."

"I sorta like to fight. So about six weeks ago I was kicked out of school for two weeks. Pa was able to get me back in and promised that if I fought again he would tan my hide on the front school steps for all to see. Well yesterday my temper got away from me and I punched a guy. My Pa, like your brother keeps his promise. I can't ever go back to school and he would make me. So my only choice was to run away."

"Wow, I can understand. My brother tanned me once right outside his office when he heard me swearing. I had never been so embarrassed in my life. I couldn't even imagine how it would be for all my classmates to see that."

"It's really not the humiliation I felt. I know the minute I go back the boys I already beat up, will keep needling me and the cycle will repeat itself."

"So how many fights have you been in?"

"Ten this year."

"You are a spirited little thing," Nate said laughing.

"I guess so. Adam tells all the time that I only think about today and never worry about tomorrow."

"I like that. We better finish up, strict bedtime."

"Same at my house," Jax said smiling.

**Joe:**

Joe woke up the next morning and found no one home except Hop Sing. He was hoping they had found Jax the night before and made it home. Hop Sing said,

"Number one daughter will come home soon to number three son."

"I hope so," Joe sat at the table and played with his food instead of actually eating, when an idea hit him. Jax wouldn't stay on Ponderosa land. The times when they were contemplating running away because of some trouble they caused, Jax said they would have to find a town or they would starve.

Jax knew the area better than anyone. She had studied maps with Adam or by herself. He sat there thinking of what town they had chosen most of the time and it hit him, Dayton. It was small and only a day's ride. She also thought Pa wouldn't look there because he would assume they went to a big city. He went into Jax's desk and got out the map she had drawn labeled Dayton.

Now the internal struggle began. Should he ride out and tell Pa or, should he go and get her on his own? It only took a second for him. He was going to get her and convince his stubborn sister to come home with him. All he had to do was get away from Hop Sing.

Joe spent the morning doing his chores so Hop Sing wouldn't think something was wrong. While in the barn he packed a canteen, two blanket, and jerky. He was happy that Hoss always kept jerky in the barn.

Joe finally left the ranch around three. He knew if he rode all night he would make it to Dayton. He hoped he wasn't wrong.

He wanted to covered his tracks, so he doubled back more than once before heading on the road to Dayton.

He hoped he would reach her before she did something stupid.

**Ben, Adam and Hoss:**

The three men had been looking for three hours the second day when Adam finally said what had been on his mind,

"Pa, you can't beat yourself up about this. Jax knew the consequences but chose to fight anyway."

"I know, but sometimes I forget how stubborn she can be. I shouldn't have let her walk away after I was done tanning her."

"Pa, you did that so she wouldn't be as embarrassed. You knew she didn't want to cry in front of all those people. This is Jax's fault; she made a conscience decision to fight and made it worse by running away. I bet she's home right now, laughing with Joe."

"If she is she won't be laughing for long," Ben promised.

They searched the rest of day with no leads. Ben had expected to see tracks or something to tell him where she was. Maybe Adam was right and Jax was already home.

"Hoss go back to the house and see if she made it home yet. If so, send one of the hands to get us," Ben said.

"Yes, sir," Hoss said.

Hoss wasn't very far on the trail when he met up with Hop Sing.

"Number three son gone."

"What?"

"Number three son gone."

Hoss's stomach dropped. Why would Joe leave the ranch? He must have thought of a place where he could find Jax. Hoss looked up the trail not wanting to hear what his father was going to say about this.

"Joseph went after her?" Ben said.

"Yes, sir. He musta thought of something," Hoss said.

"I swear those two are going to be the death of me."

"Maybe we need to go back to the house and see if we can find his tracks," Adam suggested.

"Let's go. Hoss tell Sheriff Coffee about Little Joe and help with the search here."

"Yes, sir. Pa, you should know Little Joe knows how to cover his tracks. They asked me once how to do it, so I showed them. I didn't really think about it at the time," Hoss said blushing.

Ben took a deep breath not wanting to yell at Hoss and rode off with Adam.

**Joe:**

Joe rode almost all night and finally camped at the edge of Dayton. He hoped his hunch was right and he would find her here. The next morning he swore he heard her laughing.

Nate had been telling jokes all morning and Jax couldn't stop laughing. Joe walked into the livery and her eyes lit up.

"Joe," Jax said running to her twin and hugging him.

"Don't Joe, me. Do you know how worried everyone is?"

"Yes. Joe don't yell at me, Pa will do that the minute he walks in here."

"Pa doesn't know where I am either. I didn't tell him."

"How did you find me?"

"The back-up plan, if we did something so bad that we could never go home."

"Oh yeah, I made a map and everything. Nate, I'm sorry. This is Joe, my twin brother."

"Hi, Joe. You have quite a sister here," Nate said smiling.

"She is pretty amazing and annoyingly stubborn," Joe said.

"So are you here to take her home?" Nate asked.

"No, if I drag her she'll just leave again. So I guess I have to wait it out. She's pigheaded that way," Joe said glaring at her.

"I guess you're looking for a job too?"

"If you have one," Joe said.

"I could think of some stuff for you to do."

**Ben, Adam, and Hoss:**

"Pa, we need to admit that they aren't on the Ponderosa," Adam said reasonably.

"Where else would they go?"

"I have no idea, Jax and Joe are smart. Sheriff Coffee has telegraphed every town and city. Let's just give it time."

"SO YOUR WANT ME TO LEAVE MY TWELVE YEAR OLDS OUT IN THE WORLD ALL ALONE?"

"Pa, we can't search ever where. Give me time to look at some of the things Jax was working on. I'm sure we will find something. We need to be smart about this."

"ADAM, I AM NOT SITTING AT HOME!"

"Just give me one night and we'll know where to look."

All Ben could do was shake his head yes.

**Jax and Joe:**

Sheriff Woods was not happy that he had another Cartwright to look after. He almost telegraphed Sheriff Coffee just to be rid of them. Nate on the other loved having them. They were like two halves of a whole. He had never laughed so hard in his life.

"So you actually filled the church full of frogs?"

"Yeah," Joe said.

"The idea was funny, but what happened wasn't," Jax said smiling.

"I hope your father tanned the hide off both of you," Sheriff Woods said harshly. "The three of you need to come in to supper. Ma's been waiting. Make sure you wash up first."

"Yes, sir," the three of them said together laughing as they walked into supper.

"What's so funny?" Mrs. Woods said.

"Oh Joe and Jax were just telling about some of their adventures," Nate said.

"You better not get any ideas," George warned his little brother.

"Yes, sir," Nate said laughing.

"Sit down," George said shaking his head.

The three children sat down to supper still smiling and laughing. George told them that Sheriff Coffee updated the telegraph message adding Joe.

Joe looked at Jax hoping she was feeling a little guilty. Instead she looked sad. He needed to talk to her tonight and find out what this really was about.

Mrs. Woods put them in the spare room,

"Sorry, I don't have another bedroom."

"We'll be fine," Joe said smiling.

As soon as the door closed that smile went away.

"Why did you leave?" He demanded.

"Wouldn't you?" Jax answered.

"So you're mad at Pa for doing what he promised?"

"No."

"What is it?"

Jax rolled over, her indication that the conversation was over. Joe wasn't going to let her get away with that.

"Jacqueline Anne Marie, tell me what is going on," Joe demanded. Jax could count on one had how many times in her life that he had called that.

"I can't go back to school and Pa will make me."

"Why?"

"Didn't you hear the boys snickering? Every boy I have ever punched is going to pick a fight so they can watch Pa tan me."

"I won't let them," Joe said.

"I don't want you to fight my battles."

"Jax, you can't hide forever. Adam is going to figure this out sometime. He'll use the same logic you did."

"I know. I figure we have one more day until he figures it out.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Ask Sheriff Woods to send a wire to Sheriff Coffee in the morning. If we ride back on own, Pa will be twice as mad," Jax said resigned to her fate.

"You know, you've cost me a lot of tannings this year."

"Really, I remember you helping with plans."

"This tanning is on you."

"No, you didn't have to come."

"You are so stubborn."

"So are you."

As promised Jax asked Sheriff Woods to send a wire to Sheriff Coffee.

"Very smart move, young lady," George said.

"Did you tan, Nate the last time he ran away?" Jax asked.

"Yes, what he did was wrong. With Pa gone, it's my responsibility to take care of him."

"He's really nice and works hard," Jax said smiling.

"He is, and listening to you two last night I am glad he's my only younger sibling."

"Thank you for letting me make up my own decision."

"You're welcome. Go on back over to the livery, I'm sure Nate wants to hear more of your stories."

"Yes sir," Jax said and started running down the street towards the livery.

He had to smile, Nate was right she had spirit and so did her twin. The boy knew where she was and instead of telling his father he came here on his own. That alone would earn him a tanning, but the boy also convinced his sister to go home. So should he get a tanning? George was glad he didn't have to make that decision.

The next afternoon Adam and Hoss rode into town. Nate took their horses, because Jax and Joe had taken shelter. The minute they saw their brothers riding into town the San Francisco trip tannings came raging back into their minds.

Jax took a deep breath walking out with Joe behind her. This was her fault. Joe was there because of her. To her surprise Sheriff Woods walked up to the livery and introduced himself.

"I take it these two belong to you?" He said.

"Yes. I'm Adam and this is my brother Hoss," Adam said glaring at the twins.

"I remember you, we were about sixteen the last time we met," George said.

"I didn't even make the connection. It's really nice to see you again. How's your mother?"

"Wonderful, my only complaint is she keeps taking in strays," George said looking pointedly at the twins. "They were very well behaved and worked to earn their keep. Listening to their stories, they must keep you on your toes."

"I'm amazed that I haven't killed them yet," Adam said thinking how much he would like to do that right now, "Thank you for keeping them safe."

"My mother would like to invite you for supper. Are you staying tonight or heading home?"

"Staying, we'll check into the hotel first. Joseph, Jacqueline let's go. What time is supper?"

"About six," George said smiling, "After supper, I have the perfect place for you to talk to your sister and brother."

"Thank you," Adam said smiling.

"Can we help Nate fin…" Jax started. Adam's glare made her stop.

When they walked into the hotel room, Joe asked

"Where's Pa?"

"At home. Four days chasing after you, the work tends to pile up."

"Sorry," Jax said looking at her feet.

"Sit down" Adam said pointing at the bed.

The twins sat down. Hoss stood back because he knew Adam was about to blister both of their ears.

"WHAT THE DEVIL WERE YOU THINKING JACQUELINE? DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED EVERYONE IS? TELL ME WHY?"

"That I don't want to go to school ever again," Jax said without looking up.

"SCHOOL? YOU DON'T WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL?"

"I can't and won't go back. I knew Pa would never let me stay home, so running away was my only choice. I'm sorry that everyone was worried."

"NOT AS SORRY AS YOU'RE GOING TO BE AFTER SUPPER AND WHEN WE GET HOME."

"I know," Jax said with dread filling her stomach. "Adam this was my fault not Joe's."

"JOSEPH, YOU KNEW WHERE SHE WAS AND YOU JUST DECIDED NOT TO TELL US?"

"We don't betray each other," Joe said simply.

Adam sat down. He did know that, the telegram said Joe was the one who talked her into coming home.

"Come here," Adam said to Joe.

Joe walked over like he was approaching a rattle snake, thinking it would strike at any moment. He made it over to his brother. Adam hugged him which was the last thing he expected him to do.

"I don't envy the tanning Pa is going to give you when you get home," Adam said, "but thanks for making out stubborn sister change her mind."

"You're welcome," Joe said puzzled.

"Hoss, do you and Joe mind if I have a few minutes alone with baby sis?"

"No, come on Little Joe you can show me around this town."

The minute they were out the door, Adam walked over to his little sister and hugged her. She started crying. He didn't let go until she stopped and it was the he asked,

"Why did you run away? I want the truth."

"I don't ever want to go back to school and Pa will make me."

"Why?"

"Everyone knows that Pa will tan me if I fight. Some of people I fought kinda want revenge and they found their way. The tannings are not the problem; well I don't want a tanning on the school steps ever again it was absolutely humiliating. I promised you and Pa that I would try not to fight. I'm trying but I can't just sit there and let someone disrespect me. I knew Joe was about to hit him, but I don't want Joe to fight my battles."

"Jax, do you think there was another way you could have handled this?"

"Talk to Pa, but Adam you know I can't think when I'm angry. All I could think about was never going to school again."

Adam chuckled at that. Jax thinking mechanisms did tend stop the moment she became angry. Some of the things she has said without thinking had caused her more than one tanning.

"Adam, will you teach me? I really don't want to go back to school."

"I have too much to do."

"Are you really going to tan me after supper?"

"Do you deserve it?"

"Yes, sir," Jax answered hanging her head.

"Yes. I won't use my belt."

"Your hand hurts too," Jax pouted.

"Shouldn't have run away," Adam said, "Go help Nate with his chores. I'm sure he is missing your and Joe's help right now."

Jax ran over to the livery and said smiling,

"Hi"

"Hi, you seem to be in a good mood. I guess your brother isn't going to tan you after supper."

"Oh he is, but I'll try and change his mind. If can't, why let it bother me. Being worried or scared won't change anything," Jax said still smiling, "Now on the moment I am getting walked out for the tanning, everything changes."

"I could really learn some things from you."

"I don't know if it's a good thing. I get into a lot more trouble, because I don't think about the consequences until they're about to happen. Joe is the same way."

"Did I hear my name?" Joe said smiling.

"Nate is surprised that I am not upset about the tanning after supper."

"We never think about it until a few minutes before it happens. If we did, fear would stop us from doing a lot of the things we want to do. Not that we like getting our hides stripped off our backsides, but sometimes it's worth it." Joe glared at his sister, "But other times like this, it's not."

"Joe we never would have met Nate, if I wouldn't have run away."

"True, there's a silver lining in everything," Joe said smiling.

"You two are amazing; I'm going to miss you."

"We can visit," Jax said.

"Well if you ever need a hideout again, I'll give you one."

"Same here," Joe said.

George came out to call them in for supper. Like Nate he didn't see any remorse on Jax's face. Jax, Joe and Nate talked about what they did and how the new horse brought in was mean as a hornets' nest.

The minute Jax helped clear the table. Adam stood up and said,

"Jax, we have something to discuss."

Jax hung her head at that point following her brother. Once they were out there, Jax tried,

"Adam, do you really have to? What if I promise never to do it again?"

Adam sat on the bale of hay and Jax knew the answer was no.

"Petticoats."

Jax took them off resigned to her fate. Adam put her across his knee and gave her twenty extremely hard spanks. Harder than the ones Pa gave her at the school. Jax thought he hadn't done her any favors by using his hand. Her bottom was hurting pretty bad. She put her petticoats on sobbing.

"Go on back to the hotel. You can say good-bye tomorrow," Adam said.

The next morning Jax was more subdued, but the moment she saw Nate, she put on a smile.

"So did he tan you?"

"Yes," Jax said with a little pout.

"Just warming her up for Pa," Adam teased. Jax pushed her brother.

"That's not funny Adam."

"I think it is," George said.

"Guess bossy big brothers have to stick together," Nate teased.

"Yes, looking after younger siblings isn't easy," George said smiling.

"Especially with twins," Adam said.

"I don't envy you there. Well have a safe ride back."

"Thanks for taking care of them," Adam said.

"Bye, Nate," Jax said giving her new friend a hug. Joe shook his hand and the both got onto their horses. Jax winced when her backside touched the saddle and realized it was going to be a long ride home.

George and Nate saw them riding off both smiling. He playfully pushed his little brother and said,

"Ok lazy bones get back to work."

"So sis, did you have fun?" Hoss asked.

"Yeah, but I kinda feel bad about running away. I don't like to worry you guys. Plus I missed you," Jax said.

"We don't like you worrying us either," Adam said.

"They were really nice," Joe said.

"You were lucky. One day if you two don't start thinking before you jump you may not be as lucky," Adam admonished.

"I know. That's why a chose a small town. They're safer," Jax said.

"Pa isn't going to look at it that way," Hoss warned.

"He might. If I get a chance to talk first he might give me little break or not tan me at all," Jax said

"Wouldn't count on that baby sis, he is going to meet at the horses, help you down, and march you straight to the barn," Adam said. "He'll let you talk during the lecture afterward. Joe might have a chance if you plead his case, but I wouldn't count on it."

"He was pretty angry when we left," Hoss said. "Promising that you would never take a step off the Ponderosa and that you wouldn't sit for a month."

"It's been three days, so probably isn't as mad anymore," Joe said.

"What is it you say Joseph, that Pa really isn't finished being angry until he tans your hide. Something about a bird," Adam teased.

"How do you know about that?" Joe asked.

"I know everything," Adam said.

"Right, tell me the number I am thinking of," Jax said.

"No idea, but I could make you tell me," Adam said.

"I'll never tell you," Jax challenged.

"Want to bet?" Adam laughed getting close enough to pull her off her horse.

"Adam," Jax said laughing, "You could have dropped me."

Adam stopped Sport and put his sister down before getting down after her. He threw Hoss and Joe the reigns of both horses. He started chasing his sister, grabbing her, and started tickling her.

"What was that number?"

"Adam, stop, I can't breathe," Jax said laughing harder and harder

"What was that number?"

"Three."

Adam let her up at that moment. Hoss and Joe were dying laughing.

"That wasn't very fair," Jax whined.

"I told you I could make you give me the number. Let's go," Adam said helping his sister get leaves out of her hair. She pushed him again.

The four of them enjoyed the ride home. They always did when they were together. The minute they were in the yard, Adam's prediction came true. Ben helped his daughter off her horse and marched her straight to the barn.

"What were you thinking?"

"That I didn't want to go back to school," Jax said.

"Petticoats and pantaloons off."

"A bare bottom tanning?" Jax asked with tears and absolute dread.

"Jacqueline"

Jax did what her father told her. One thing she was happy about was that he hadn't taken off his belt. The dread was made it hard to walk over and face the inevitable and worsened even more when her dress was pushed up and his strong hand came down. After the third spank,

I'm sorry and please stops were heard in between the spanks and sobs.

Jax received thirty hard spanks before her father let her up. At that moment Ben hugged his daughter so happy to see her.

"Pa, don't tan Joe. He knew I would have run again, if I saw you," Jax said between sobs.

"Don't worry about Joe go get into your bed cloths and I'll be up in a while to talk."

Jax did what she was told, but opened her window hoping she wouldn't hear her brother get a tanning.

Ben walked back into the house and found his son sitting miserably on the settee. He sat in front of him and said,

"Why didn't you tell me you knew where she was?"

"We don't tell on each other," Joe said. "I knew there was a telegraph station there and if she wouldn't come home after another day, I was sending the telegram."

"Do you realize that we were worried about you too?"

"Yes sir," Joe said.

"Let's go."

Joe hung his head and walked out to the barn with his father. Ben sat on the same bale of hay, but unlike Jax. Joe only got fifteen good spanks with his pants on. Joe begged him to stop too.

Adam looked at Hoss and said,

"I'm glad we're too old to tan."

"I don't know a few weeks ago you seemed to think I deserved one," Hoss laughed.

"And you did, but Pa's tannings are worse than mine," Adam laughed.

Joe emphasized the point sobbing as he ran to his room.

Ben walked in a few minutes later, shaking his head.

"How many times am I going to have to tan their hides for that stupid pack?"

"I don't think you'll ever break it Pa," Adam said.

"They're too close and loyal. Which is a good thing," Hoss said.

"Not if you're their father," Ben said.

"Pa, before you talk to Jax I want to tell you what she said," Adam said.

"Ok."

Adam explained that Jax didn't run away because of the tanning but because she knew this was going to cause more fights. Some of the boys wanted revenge and were going to use his edict to do it.

Ben knocked on his daughter's door, walked in and stat on her bed. Jax had cried herself to sleep. He shook her slightly and she woke up. She looked at him and started crying again because she had missed him so much the last few days. Ben knew put his lap and hugged her tight.

"Pa, I'm sorry for running away."

"Adam says the boys are using my promise to tan you against you."

"Yes sir."

"I'm having a talk with Miss Jones tomorrow and making it clear that I am not going to tan you at school. She is to send you home and I will do it the moment you walk in the door. I will also let her know about what the boys are doing."

Jax hugged him again.

"Thanks, Pa."

"Just keep your promise of trying to think before you fight. Let's make that for everything, such as running away." Ben said pointedly.

"I will."

"Well, your brother needs his lecture too," Ben said giving her another hug. "And Jax, you're restricted to the yard and extra chores for a month."

Joe's lecture was about the same, but he was restricted to the yard and had extra chores for only a week.

About thirty minutes after everyone else went to sleep; Jax and Joe met on the roof.

"Sorry I got you in trouble and thanks for coming to get me," Jax said.

"It's ok but, Jax I need you to promise me something," Joe said.

"What?"

"Next time you runaway take me with you. I was really worried."

"I will. Nigh Joe."

"Night."


End file.
